BTS
center|thumb|650px BTS *'Nombres:' **BTS (Internacional) se pronuncia: bi-ti-es **방탄소년단 (Bangtan sonyeondan) en Corea **防弾少年団 (Bōdan shōnen-dan) en Japon **防弹少年团 (Fángdàn shàonián tuán) en China **'¿Por Que 'BTS'?:' Es el acronimo de '' 'Bangtang Sonyeondan' '' que en español significa '' 'Chicos A Prueba de Balas' . *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 7. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 13 de Junio del 2013. **'En Japón:' 3 de Junio del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' A.R.M.Y **'¿Por qué 'A.R.M.Y'?:' '''A'dorable R'''epresentative '''M.C for Y'''outh. El término "M.C" para los raperos significa "maestro de ceremonia". Un término especial para los raperos de un alto nivel, a través de ello, quieren decir que somos especiales para ellos porque somos sus M.C. Al mismo tiempo, '''A.R.M.Y que significa "ejército" en inglés, ya que según los integrantes, sus fans son el ejército que fielmente, y sin descanso, luchan por ellos. *'Color Oficial:' Negro y Blanco. *'Género:' Hip-Hop, R&B y J-pop. *'Agencia:' **Big Hit Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (La misma que Lim Jeong Hee, David Oh & HOMME). **Pony Canyon (Japón) -> (La misma que SS501 y B1A4). Carrera 'Pre Debut' Son un grupo llamado Bangtan Boys dados a conocer en el 2011. La agencia estuvo buscando desde 2010 un grupo masculino basado en el Hip-Hop. Debido a esto, realizó una audición llamada “Hit It” y tras la elección de los miembros se daría nombre al nuevo grupo. Estaban aproximados a debutar en el 2010 después de la audición pero la agrupación atravesó por varios cambios de integrantes durante el proceso de entrenamiento, y se pospuso. Rap Monster sigue siendo el único miembro original de la alineación del grupo. '2013: Debut con Single Álbum '2 COOL 4 SKOOL thumb|220px El 26 de Mayo de 2013, fue lanzado el primer teaser. Después de eso, el 2 de Junio, el primer integrante en ser revelado fue ''V en la primera imagen teaser, luego, el 3 de Junio fue seguido por Jin, Jimin y Jungkook en la segunda imagen teaser; por último, el 6 de Junio, Rap Monster, J-Hope y finalmente SUGA en la última imagen teaser. El 6 de Junio, Bangtan Boys liberó una lista de canciones para su Single Album Debut '2 COOL 4 SKOOL', que contiene 4 Canciones, 2 Skits, un Intro, un Outro y un Interlude. Debutaron oficialmente el 12 de Junio de 2013 con la liberación del MV 'No More Dream' por su canal de Youtube oficial. Su debut fue en M!Countdown, el 13 de Junio de 2013. El 16 de Julio del 2013 liberaron su segundo MV de su Single Album '2 COOL 4 SKOOL', llamado 'We Are Bulletproof Pt2'. Regreso con Primer Mini-Álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' thumb|220px El 27 de Agosto de 2013, BigHit Entertainment lanzo un Comeback Trailer, que cuenta con imágenes de radios, micrófonos y otros objetos impresos con el logotipo de BTS, cayendo y rompiendo el vidrio. Todo esto se ocurre como Rap Monster narra en Inglés, así como el Rap en el fondo. En el trailer se da a conocer su primer Mini Álbum, la fecha de lanzamiento y nombre del mismo y su nuevo MV. Un día después, el 28 de Agosto a través de la pagina oficial de Facebook se revelaron las fotos teaser, donde se les ve a los miembros luciendo de blanco. El 1 de Septiembre, BigHit Entertainment da a conocer la lista de canciones del nuevo Mini Álbum que cuenta con un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, 6 Caciones y un Outro. El 4 de Septiembre, lanzan el Concept Trailer, un video donde se puede ver la gran destreza de baile de los miembros y el concepto de su nuevo Mini Álbum. Finalmente, luego de que publicaran los MV Teaser 1 y 2 el 6 y 8 de Septiembre respectivamente, el 11 de Septiembre hacen comeback con su nuevo Mini Álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' y liberan su MV que lleva el nombre de 'N.O'. 2014: Segundo Mini-Album 'Skool Luv Affair' thumb|220px Con un nuevo año BTS regresaba con un nuevo Mini Álbum. El 2 de Febrero de 2014, el canal de BigHit Entertainment sube el Comeback Trailer que contaba con una colorida variedad de animaciones que destellan en la pantalla, acompañado de Rap de Rap Monster, donde anuncian el nombre del segundo Mini Álbum y el día del lanzamiento oficial del mismo. El 3 de Febrero, muestran las fotos teaser del Mini Álbum, donde se les ve a los miembros con Nuevos Looks, que les da una apariencia más madura. El 5 de Febrero, se dio a conocer la lista de canciones, que contiene un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, 6 Canciones y un Outro, este mini álbum se llamara 'Skool Luv Affair'. El 9 de Febrero, se da a conocer el MV Teaser, generando gran expectativa. El video musical de 'Boy in Luv' fue lanzado el 11 de Febrero. Cuenta con los miembros como a los estudiantes, representando varias escenas que mostraron su interés hacia el personaje principal femenino. El 6 de Abril, ha sido revelado que se liberaría el MV de 'Just One Day', en una faceta un poco diferente a la que nos tiene acostumbrados este grupo pero sin perder su propio estilo. El 14 de Mayo, lanzaron un álbum edición especial que cuenta con 12 canciones que incluye una nueva canción llamada 'Miss Right', un Remix de la canción 'I Like It', un Skit y el resto son canciones del anteriores discos. Debut en Japón Con la agencia Pony Canyon, el 4 de Junio debutaron con el lanzamiento de su primer Single en japonés llamado 'No More Dream', que cuenta con 3 canciones de sus anteriores discos en Corea pero en versión japonesa, que son: 'No More Dream', 'Rise of The Bangtan' y 'I Like It pt.2'. Un mes y 12 días después, el 16 de Julio, lanzan su segundo Single en Japón, titulado 'Boy in Luv' '''que al igual que su primer Single, cuenta con 3 canciones: 'Boy in Luv', 'N.O' y''' 'Just One Day'. Regreso con Primer Album Completo 'DARK & WILD' thumb|220px Después de 5 meses aproximadamente de haber lanzado su último material discográfico, BTS propondría algo nuevo, su primer álbum de estudio. El 5 de Agosto de 2014, Big Hit Entertainment lanzó un video titulado '방탄 소년단 'DARK&WILD' Comeback Trailer' en YouTube, que contó con animaciones de contrastantes escenas de un paraíso de bosques y estructuras abandonadas en blanco y negro, acompañado por el Rap de Rap Monster. El 7 de Agosto de 2014, la compañía lanzó las primeras fotos teaser de nuevo álbum de estudio de BTS y mas adelante lanzó lista de canciones del álbum en las páginas de Facebook y Twitter oficiales del grupo. Se confirmó que no iban a ser 14 pistas, con 'DANGER' con un círculo rojo, indicando que era el título de la canción. El 19 de Agosto, el video musical de 'DANGER' fue lanzado simultáneamente con el álbum. El grupo se presentó en el video vestido de negro, bailando una aguda coreografía en un túnel de metro, así como un almacén con carritos de la compra. El 20 de Octubre revelaron (junto con unas fotos) que promocionarían otra canción del álbum llamada 'War of Hormone'. El video musical, fue publicado el 21 de Octubre, por delante de seguimiento de las promociones de BTS. El video musical muestra a los chicos vestidos con trajes retro, actuando incontrolable ante la visión de la protagonista femenina. También cuenta con los miembros que bailan en un juego al aire libre. El grupo empezó las presentaciones el 23 de Octubre en M!Countdown. BTS entonces celebró su primera gira de conciertos de 2014 BTS Live Trilogy – Episode II: The Red Bullet, a lo largo de Octubre, Noviembre y Diciembre. Viajaron Corea, Filipinas, Singapur, Japón, Tailandia y Malasia. Primer Álbum Japones 'WAKE UP' thumb|220px Se anuncio que BTS lanzaría un álbum totalmente Japones y así fue, el 24 de Diciembre del 2014, se libero un álbum que contiene 13 Tracks que incluye 1 Intro, 1 Outro, 2 Canciones Nuevas, una 2da parte de la canción 'I Like It' y el resto canciones de sus anteriores materiales discográficos pero todas cantadas en japonés. Su primer Album Japones llamado 'WAKE UP', cuenta con 3 versiones diferentes: La versión A será de CD + DVD, en donde el DVD contará con la grabación del JAPAN OFFICIAL FAN MEETING Vol.1 at TOKYO DOME CITY HALL. La versión B será de CD + DVD, y el DVD tendrá los MV's de 'No More Dream', 'Boy in Luv' y 'Danger', además de la versión Dance Edit de 'Danger' como bonus. Y la versión regular sólo contará con el CD y la primera edición tendrá photocards al azar de entre 8 tipos. Para la promoción de su álbum debut, BTS realizo su primera gira japonesa llamada: 防弾少年団1st JAPAN TOUR 2015 「WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES」. Viajaron Tokio, Osaka, Nagoya, Fukuoka y desde febrero 10 a Febrero 19, 2015, atrayendo a más de 25.000 espectadores. 2015: Tercer Mini-Album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' ''' thumb|220px El grupo se prepara para sacar un nuevo Mini Álbum. El nuevo Mini-Álbum, que saldrá a la venta el próximo 29 de Abril, incluirá un total de 9 canciones, y los miembros han asumido un papel más importante en la producción, composición, así como en la escritura de letras en comparación con su anterior álbum. El 17 de abril, se lanzo un emotivo '''Comeback Trailer para su próximo comeback. El trailer contiene animaciones vívidas con el emotivo pero lleno de energía Rap de Suga, sobre encontrar la felicidad. El 20 de abril, el grupo reveló nuevas fotos de concepto para su tercer mini álbum a través de sus cuentas oficiales. En las fotos, los miembros, posan frente a un hermoso telón de fondo de flores de cerezo para sus fotos individuales. Para la foto de grupo, se les puede ver acostados en un campo de hierba con los ojos cerrados. El 23 de abril del 2015, BTS lanza el MV teaser de 'I Need U'. Este presenta un sonido R&B más lento definitivamente al de sus canciones pasadas. 'I Need U' 'es la canción a promocionar de su tercer mini álbum. El grupo lanzo el 29 de abril, su tercer Mini-Album ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1', el cual trajo un gran éxito para el grupo. Tras su lanzamiento, la canción 'I Need U' ha sido el N°1 en tiempo real en Genie, Daum Music, Soribada, y más. También en el top 10 en otros sitios de música digital en tiempo real como el MelOn, Bugs, y Naver Music. El 5 de mayo de 2015, su canción 'I Need U' ganó el primer lugar en la SBS MTV The Show, que marcó su primera victoria desde su debut. Signal Entertainment anunció que 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' había vendido más de 180.000 copias desde su lanzamiento. El 4 de junio de 2015, BTS lanzaron su cuarto single japonés, 'For You', para celebrar su primer aniversario de su debut en Japón. El video musical de la canción fue puesto en libertad el mismo día. El sencillo subió a la cima en el Chart diario de Oricon, vendiendo 42,611 copias en su primer día. 'Regreso a las Promociones con 'DOPE thumb|220px El 24 de junio, el nuevo vídeo musical de ''DOPE'' fue revelado oficialmente marcando el inicio de otro ciclo de promociones para el grupo. El video musical de ''DOPE'' recibió 1.000.000 vistas en menos de 15 horas. ''DOPE'' esta originalmente en el álbum de '''BTS' 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' lanzado en abril, pero el grupo lo volvió a producir como un single. 'DOPE' comienza y termina de una manera que es poco usual en el K-Pop, como corresponde de un grupo que está haciendo su camino en los círculos del Hallyu como un acto de hip-hop agresivo en lugar de desplegar ternura contenida típica mente asociada con los ídolos del pop coreano. Desde su debut en 2013 con el álbum '2 Cool 4 Skool', BTS ha cantado a menudo sobre el empoderamiento y sobre salir en la cima de la carrera de ratas de la vida. 'DOPE' es la reencarnación de 2015 de ese mismo mensaje. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini-Album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 2 thumb|220px El 08 de septiembre de 2015, se anuncio que tendría una reaparición con la segunda parte del mini album ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life'. Esto se anuncio por medio de un trailer prolongado, el nuevo trabajo de BTS en el cual nos muestran la continuación del MV de ''''I NEED U' y al mismo tiempo la del album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1', se promociona lo que seria su nueva canción 'Butterfly' (ver video) y el nuevo album 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt.2' , el cual contiene un intro, un skit, un outro y 6 canciones. Se estimaba que el lanzamiento del este nuevo mini álbum fuera en Octubre, pero se ha anunciado su retraso, anunciando finalmente la fecha sera a la media noche del 30 de noviembre. El 18 de Noviembre, BTS reveló su comeback trailer titulado 'Never Mind' , rap producido por Suga que vendría a ser el Intro del nuevo album, el video es un clip animado que inicia con los fans aclamando y continua describiendo la letra del rap. El 22 de Noviembre, BTS lanza algunas imágenes de concepto para su próximo regreso, las imágenes muestran en esta ocasión a todos los miembros individualmente. Cada foto tiene adjunto un mensaje que dice: 'Je Ne Regrette Rien', lo cual significa No me arrepiento de nada en francés. El día siguiente se publican más fotos con el mensaje: 'Papillon' '''palabra francesa que en español sería '''Mariposa. Desde el 27 al 29 de noviembre, BTS llevará a cabo sus conciertos titulados “The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: On Stage” donde ellos prometen revelar su nueva canción para sus fans. 'Regreso a Japon con su nuevo sencillo Japones 'I Need U thumb|220px ¡BTS ha anunciado el lanzamiento de su quinto sencillo japonés ''I NEED U'! Tras el lanzamiento de su sencillo ''''For You' en Junio, BTS lanzará la versión japonesa de 'I NEED U' en Diciembre. El quinto sencillo japonés contará con diferentes versiones que incluyen la pista de 'Dope' y 'Fun Boys' versión japonesa. A pocos días de anunciar el lanzamiento de su quinto sencillo japonés 'I NEED U', BTS ha lanzado un teaser para el video musical. El teaser muestra artísticas escenas siguiendo el concepto del video musical de 'I NEED U'. BTS se está preparando para hacer un gran regreso tanto en Corea con “The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt. 2” el 30 de Noviembre, como en Japón el 8 de Diciembre. 'Integrantes' centre|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: J-Hope, Jimin, Rap Monster, Jungkook, Jin, V y Suga *Jin (Vocalista, Bailarín y Visual) *Suga (Rapero y Bailarín) *J-Hope (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Rap Monster (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Jimin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *V (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jungkook (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Álbum Especial' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Single' 'DVD' 'Taiwán' 'Álbum' Programas de TV *'2016:' Celebrity Bromance - V *'2016:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (16.02.09 y 10) *'2016:' The boss is watching (especial año lunar) (16.02.06) *'2016:' SBS Star King (16.01.12) - V, J-Hope *'2015:' Arirang After School Club (22.12.2015) episodio 191 *'2015:' Weekly Idol (16.12.2015) *2'015:' My Pet Clinic (15.11.11) - V, Jimin, J-Hope *'2015:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (28.09.2015) *'2015:' Running Man (15.09.20) - Rap Monster *'2015:' Run, BTS! *'2015:' BTS Gayo Track *'2015:' YamanTV (29.06.2015) *'2015:' YamanTV (22.06.2015) *'2015:' Weekly Idol (17.06.15) *'2015:' Starcast BTS Lucky or Not *'2015:' Hello Counselor (15.05.25) - V, Rap Monster *'2015:' SBS Star King (15.05.16) - V, Rap Monster *'2015:' Crisis Escape no.1 (15.05.18) *'2015:' Arirang After School Club (5.5.2015) episodio 158 *'2015:' #hashtag (29.04.2015) *'2015:' Star Attack Glance *'2014:' 100 Choice, Best Ramyun (14.12.24) - J-Hope *'2014:' A Song for You (14.10.18) episodio 12 *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (26.08.2014) episodio 95 *'2014:' BTS American Hustle Life (Mnet) *'2014:' Jjang Interview *'2014:' 4 Things Show episodio 3 *'2014:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (9.06.2014) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (28.05.2014) episodio 70 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (21.05.2014) episodio 68 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook *'2014:' Weekly Idol (30.04.14) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (02.04.2014) episodio 56 - Rap Monster y Jimin *'2014:' Beatles Code (25.03.14) junto a Park Ji Yoon *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (26.2.2014) episodio 46 *'2013:' Mnet Wide Open Studio *'2013:' SBS MTV Bangtan Rookie King *'2013:' Arirang TV Pops in Seoul *'2013:' Arirang After School Club (25.09.2013) episodio 24 *'2013:' '7color Concert' Programas de Radio *'2015:' Changmin’s Music Plaza (15.12.20) *'2015: '''MBS “Till Dawn MUSIC” (15.12.15) *'2015:' KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (15.07.02) *'2015': SBS Power FM Park Seo Hyun “Love game” (15.06.29) *'2015:' KBS Radio Arabic (15.05.29) *'2015:' Kim Sungjoo's Music Plaza (15.05.22) *'2015:' MBC Radio Jung Joon Young SimSimtapa (15.05.21) *'2015:' KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (5.05.2015) *'2015:' MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (07.03.2015) - sin Rap Monster *'2014:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (04.01.2015) - Jimin, J-Hope *'2014:' Volumen Up Radio (12.09.14) *'2014:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (01.09.2014) - Jimin *'2014:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (30.08.2014) *'2014:' MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (14.06.2014) *'2013:' Jang Yoon Ju Rooftop Radio Show (13.10.2013) *'2013:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (06.10.2013) *'2013:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (01.10.2013) *'2013:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (11.08.2013) - Rap Monster, Suga *'2013:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.06.2013) *'2013:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (22.06.2013) Anuncios * '''2015:' PUMA 2015 Winter Collection x BTS * 2015: Rap Monster para "K'ha wah Coffe" junto a Jimin de AOA y Iron Revistas *'2013:' Ize *'2013:' Cuvism *'2013:' GEEK *'2013:' K-WAVE *'2013:' CECI *'2013:' STARM *'2013:' Haru Hana *'2013:' ARENA *'2013:' BAZAAR *'2013:' Billboard Premios Conciertos/Tours *'2014:' RWeL8? Showcase (Alemania, Suecia, Brasil). *'2014:' BTS 2014 LIVE TRILOGY EPISODE II. THE RED BULLET (First Half). *'2015:' WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES (Japón) *'2015:' BTS LIVE TRILOGY: EPISODE I. BTS BEGINS. *'2015:' BTS 2015 LIVE TRILOGY EPISODE II. THE RED BULLET (Second Half). 'Conciertos Participativos:' * Music Bank México (2014) Curiosidades Pre-debut, inicios y actualidad: * Antes de que debutaran ya tenían 2,000 fans suscritos en su fan-café. * En el MV de Jo Kwon "I'm da one" se puede ver a J-Hope y Jungkook bailando. También aparecen Jin, V y Suga. Jimin participó también en el vídeo "Party (XXO)" del ex grupo de Big Hit, GLAM. * Duraron 3 años como trainees y estuvieron entrenando 4 meses para su debut. * Viajaron a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, en Estados Unidos, para aprender sobre Hip Hop. Estudiaron con grandes exponentes del género como Coolio, Dante Evans, Nate Walka, Tony Jones, Warren G, Iris Stevenson, etc. *Su canción debut "No More Dream" fue escrita en el 2012 por Rap Monster, SUGA y uno de los ex-integrantes, Donghyuk (Supreme Boi). La letra fue reescrita por ellos más de 22 veces. *La canción "좋아요 (I Like It)" de su álbum debut fue escrita por Rap Monster, SUGA y J-Hope en 40 minutos. Logros importantes: * El 30 de octubre del 2014 participaron del Music Bank en México, realizando la apertura del mismo y siendo ésta su primera vez en el país y en el tour mundial del Music Bank. 'Luego, en el 2015, visitaron algunos países de Latino américa como parte del tour "The Red Bullet" (México, Chile, Brasil.) * Llevaron a cabo su primer concierto japonés “'WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES” en febrero de 2015 en las ciudades de Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka. *Están incluidos en el ranking del canal de cable digital y televisión de satélite estadounidense, FuseTV, entre "Los 27 mejores álbumes que hemos escuchado en el 2015... Hasta ahora". Siendo el único artista coreano incluido en la lista con su mini-álbum The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 1. *Según Hanteo Chart, el 7 de diciembre, 81,498 copias del nuevo mini-álbum de BTS se vendieron en los primeros siete días después de su lanzamiento. Esto pone Al mini-álbum en el tercer lugar en la lista de los álbumes que más vendieron en su primera semana de lanzamiento del 2015. *Entraron a la lista "TOP 200" de Billboard, '''el álbum debutó en el lugar Nº171 de la lista. De acuerdo a Billboard, '''BTS es el primer grupo K-Pop en entrar a la lista "TOP 200" que no es administrado por las tres compañías coreanas más grandes de Corea del Sur (SM, YG y JYP). *Llegaron a la cima de las listas Oricon de Japón vendiendo más de 70,000 álbumes. El 10 de diciembre, la lista diaria de Oricon reveló que el grupo vendió más de 11,143 álbumes ese día y que subió de la tercera posición a la segunda. *El 18 de diciembre del 2015, el chart de K-pop de iTunes (Estados Unidos) reveló que BTS obtuvo el primer lugar con su álbum “The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2″ y con su canción del mismo álbum “Run”. Las 100 mejores canciones en la lista del chart enumera un total de 13 canciones de BTS. “DOPE” está en tercer lugar, “Butterfly” se encuentra en el sexto lugar, y “I Need U” se encuentra en el séptimo lugar por decir algunas. *El álbum “The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2″ debutó en el número uno del "World Albums chart" de Billboard, además, ha logrado estarlo dos veces no consecutivas, siendo también el álbum con más tiempo en dicho chart al llevar más de seis semanas. El álbum también fue nombrado como uno de los mejores del año, y tanto a su canción principal "Run", fue nombrada una de las mejores canciones del 2015 en el Kpop. Controversias: * El 10 de diciembre del 2015, se expandió un recorte del DVD "BTS 2015 Season’s Greetings" '''en donde se mostraba a uno de los mánagers del grupo levantar le la mano a JungKook con intenciones de golpearlo. Big Hit Entertainment publicó más tarde unas disculpas oficiales sobre lo sucedido revelando que el mánager había sido removido de su posición. * El 2015 BTS LIVE 화양연화(花様年華) on stage ~Japan Edition~’ de los días 28 y 29 de diciembre de 2015 fue cancelado debido a los problemas de salud de V y SUGA que presentaron en un ensayo posterior al primer concierto. '''Random: * La selca que el grupo se tomó con un premio en la noche de los “'Melon Music Awards 2015'” fue seleccionada por Twitter Corea como el "Tuit Dorado" al recibir más de 2.9 millones de vistas. * Ganaron en los ISAC 2015 medallas de oro: Suga (baloncesto), Jungkook, Jimin, V y Jhope (carrera de relevos de 400 metros), Jin fue la animadora oficial de BTS durante los ISAC (ver vídeo oficial). * Jimin, Jhope y Jungkook animaron a Suga mientras este jugaba al baloncesto. * Ganaron en los ISAC 2016 medallas de oro: Junkook, Jimin, V y Jhope (carrera de relevos de 400 metros), Jungkook prometió enseñar sus abs si ganaban en wrestling pero fueron derrotados (V y Jin) por VIXX. Suga y Jimin perdieron en tiro con arco. * Abrazaron a una fan que representaba a todas las ARMYs. * Estaban en el mismo equipo que Twice, Melody Day, Bestie y GOT7. (ISAC 2016) Enlaces *Cafe Daum Oficial de BTS. *Sitio WN Daum Fan Cafe Oficial. *Twitter Oficial. *Twitter Personal. *Blog Oficial. *YouTube Oficial. *Facebook Oficial. *me2day Oficial. *Weibo Oficial. *Blog japonés Oficial. Galería BTS01.jpg BTS02.jpg BTS03.jpg BTS04.jpg BTS05.jpg BTS06.jpg BTS07.jpg BTS08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' BTS - No More Dream-0|No More Dream BTS - No More Dream (Dance ver)|No More Dream (Dance Version) BTS - We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 MV|We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2 BTS - N.O|N.O BTS - Boy In Luv|Boy In Luv BTS - Boy In Luv (Dance ver)|Boy In Luv (Dance Version) BTS - Just One Day|Just One Day BTS - Danger|Danger 'Japón' BTS - NO MORE DREAM -Japanese Ver-|No More Dream (Japanese Version) BTS - BOY IN LUV -Japanese Ver-|Boy In Luv (Japanese Version) BTS - Danger-Japanese Ver-|Danger (Japanese Version) BTS - For You|For You BTS - FOR YOU(Dance Ver)|For You (Dance Version) BTS - I NEED U (Japanese Ver)|I Need U (Japanese Version) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JHipHop